vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive5
This is an archive – please don't edit. Should be easy decision for following *620 Getting to know the function prototypes :Merged to 9 Displaying a variable/macro definition *Search all occurances of the word under cursor in all the open files :Redirect to renamed tip (116 below) that will be deleted. *116 Search all occurrences of current word in all open files :Tip is wrong (does not do what tip claims). *[[VimTip442|442 Show all lines that contain keyword under cursor] :Merged to 9 Displaying a variable/macro definition --JohnBeckett 08:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Assuming your reasons are correct (I haven't looked at them), I agree with the above 4 deletions. --Fritzophrenic 17:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Tips now summarised in the documentation or scripts pages I believe that all useful content from these tips has been summarised at Vim documentation or Vim scripts, and there is a fairly prominent link on the main page to those. Discussion on "Vim information" was invited via the vim-l mailing list, and there was one comment in agreement. --JohnBeckett 01:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *152 Check spelling for different languages *947 Comprehensive Vim Quick Reference Card *1364 Correction to plugin idevim to control gdb from Vim *161 Dutch spelling checker *1365 Links to other Vim tips *731 ObjectiveC and ctags with Cocoa syntax file *1475 PL/SQL programming *233 Some tips for using Vim to write Lisp code *1246 VIM at Wikibooks *951 Vim Tutorials *841 Vim reference card of common commands ---- I looked at the two spellchecking tips here, and agree with their deletion. We need to make sure to keep tips on integrating with external spell checkers, though, because this task is probably a fairly common one. The scripts page should probably point to a few of these tips under its section on spell checking. Other than that, I agree, though I haven't looked at all of the above-mentioned tips. --Fritzophrenic 17:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Probably easy decisions for following If you think one of these tips should be kept, please remove it from this section, and put it in a section on its own with your comment. --JohnBeckett 08:36, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *561 Context Sensitive h and l :Merged to VimTip137. *1433 Convert files mangled by Palm OS memo conduit :Four confusing (and possibly misguided) :%s commands with no explanation. *1360 Create LaTeX tags using hdrtag :Merged to VimTip94. *740 Edit files via SFTP and FTP gnome-vfs mounts :Link to a non-existent page; no content. *1524 Format javadoc :An unresolved problem, not a tip; no helpful content. *300 Make tags file for IDL :Merged to VimTip94. *599 Vim plugin for clearcase :A proposed fix for a script in 2003; obsolete; unhelpful. *1123 Vimrc example :Yet another vimrc example, naturally with no explanations, just mysteries. ---- Agree, but 1524 makes me sad. I almost had it two simple ways, but the formatexpr I finally fixed it with is way to complex and customized to be of much use here. --Fritzophrenic 17:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Tips flagged for delete that perhaps should not be deleted Please list any tips flagged for delete that you think should be kept below, and add a reason why you think it should be kept. *307 Annoying "Hit any key to close this window..." :Question, not a tip. ::If the comment about using :silent works, why not keep it? Or, as the delete comment says, at least create a new tip with this information first! --Fritzophrenic 17:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think the info is adequately covered in the following (16 and 642 are short and cover the issue): ::*16 Avoiding the "Hit ENTER to continue" prompts ::*127 Preview HTML files quickly ::*493 Open the directory for the current file in Windows ::*595 Suppressing file changed warnings in a specific buffer ::*628 Execute commands from buffer text under Windows ::*642 Use K to easily run a Windows program for the current word ::*1336 Open Windows Explorer showing directory of current buffer ::So it should be ok to delete the tip. --JohnBeckett 03:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Hmm...it looks like the tip content itself is covered elsewhere, but I am just realizing that the question posed at the beginning of the tip isn't even answered by the comments! The question isn't about the "hit enter to continue" prompt within Vim, but rather it is about the "hit any key to continue" displayed by the terminal window that pops up when you run an external command from Vim. This can be overcome by "!start" in Windows, as shown by Execute_external_programs_asynchronously_under_Windows. Since the tip has no real content at the moment, I suppose it can be deleted. We should probably mention the "press any key" message that pops up in a terminal window for external commands in VimTip16 and in Execute_external_programs_asynchronously_under_Windows, so that people can find these solutions by searching. --Fritzophrenic 12:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :OK. I reworded 1549 Execute external programs asynchronously under Windows (and added a 'see also' in VimTip16) so the exact prompt is shown and explained. Therefore I will delete tip 307. --JohnBeckett 03:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Comments were invited in the vim-l mailing list. No objections were made, so candidates have been/will be deleted. --JohnBeckett 03:19, 29 June 2008 (UTC)